


Skies pt 1

by hhertzof



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Crossover, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e10 What They Become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even found family can be too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skies pt 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



"I said enough." Skye felt the Bus shake beneath her and realized she wasn't safe to be around. As much as she loved the team, they kept poking and prodding her trying to figure out what she'd become, and leaving her very little space to figure that out for herself.

They didn't seem to understand that needing people was new to her. She'd coped alone before and now she just needed to get out of here. Skye wasn't sure why or where they'd landed but she was sick and tired of being cooped up in the Bus and she realized she desperately wanted some fresh air.

She pushed past Jemma and the other scientists, and out the door of the lab. To her relief there weren't many people between her and the exit, and the few that were didn't want to hurt her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate all they'd done for her, just that she had to get away before she exploded.

Skye burst outside. She was in a field of some sort and it was raining. If she hadn't be so upset, she would have laughed. Instead she ran. The heels of her boots sunk into the soggy ground, slowing her down and she could feel the cold rain washing away her anger.

"Stop!"

Skye turned to look for the person who had shouted. A girl, more suitably dressed for the weather. She slowed to allow the girl to catch up.

"You're headed for a cliff."

Skye had missed that, somehow, in the rain.

"Are you okay?"

Skye closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "I will be. I just need to calm down." The ground was barely trembling now, and she could feel her control returning. She abruptly sat down in the grass, wincing as she realized just how wet it was. The girl frowned then did the same."I just needed to get away from my friends for a little while. They mean well, but-"

"They're always there?" the girl finished. "I know the feeling. My brother's friends are always over. Sometimes I'd like a little time to myself. It feels like I'm always in the middle of a crowd."

"That's it exactly. I was used to being on my own, and while it's nice having people about, sometimes you just need some time to yourself." Skye smiled. The rest of the team might be as anti-social as she was but they were always there. Especially since San Juan. "And sometimes you just need to talk to someone who isn't _them_. I-," she caught herself. No need to tell the girl too much. "I haven't been well, and they've been great, patient and supportive, but we live together and we work together and I'm still trying to process everything." So weird to find a stranger who understood.

"You don't need to tell me," the girl said quickly. "Maybe we should just sit quietly for a while and wait for them to come to us."

The ground was wet and cold and so was the rain. Skye appreciated the sentiment but there were limits. "Or maybe we should consider getting out of the rain. I hadn't realized it was so wet. We can get dry in the bus. I don't think they'd mind if I brought you in." They better not mind. This kid was no danger to them.She stood and offered the girl a hand.

The girl laughed. "Dry would be better, yes. If your friends don't mind."


End file.
